Everything has changed
by tamaramalara13
Summary: this story goes as close to the actual story that J K Rowling wrote as it can get. Its all about james and lilys relationship and it is a pure love story. with more fun and games(and not forgetting quiddich) welcome to the magical world of hogwarts!


Everything about her makes my heart beat faster. Her fiery red hair, her emerald green eyes, her smart, kind, loving nature, the way her hair looks like flames in the heat of a burning potion. Her laugh, her smile, the list is endless...

"Prongs, Prongs! PRONGS! "

"WHAT PADFOOT!? "

"Can I borrow your quill? "

"No!" I replied. Sirius had been asking that same question since the beginning of history of magic.

"Why not?" Sirius whined.

"Because I'm using it" I replied calmly.

"No, " corrected Sirius, "You're day dreaming about Lily Evans! I can tell from your expression!"

He was smiling now, probably laughing at how stupid I was. I didn't reply which was probably what made him more annoying and ask more questions.

"Ok, ok, lay off, Sirius." Hissed Moony obviously tired of Padfoots moaning about a stupid quill, "Just use mine."

"Thanks Moony." He said cheerfully as he took the quill from Remus.

The rest of that lesson was really boring and I eventually fell asleep with the image of Lily Evans in my head.

At the end of the lesson I was walking with the rest of the marauders towards transfiguration, when I heard a voice that made me stop in my tracks.

"Lily, come on, they're not bad company they are just... different!"

"No Sev, I don't care if they're different or not, I refuse to hang around those people. Its either me or them Sev, It's your choice."

"But Lily! Come on! Let me guess, just because they are Slytherin's you have to be so against them! That's just typical Gryffindor!"

"Do you know what's typical Slytherin, Snivellus?" I asked walking over to the two arguing, a smirk on my face, "Not being able to read two lines of a book without your hair getting grease all over it!"

At that laughter erupted from the crowed beginning to surround us.

"What do you want Potter?!"asked an obviously angry yet calm faced Lily, putting extra emphasis on Potter as if it were a disease.

"Oh, nothing much Evans, just wondering what Snivellus here has to say about Gryffindor, especially since he couldn't get into it."

Another peel of laughter from the crowed, I was rather enjoying this. Just watching Severus Snape's face get slowly redder and redder seemed to make my day.

"Go away Potter."Snarled Snape his face as red as a tomato.

"I don't think so Snivellus," laughed Sirius, "in fact I think we're just getting started!"

In a flash Sirius and I had our wands out and so, it seemed, did Snivellus.

"Think you're so clever don't you Potter, just because your fast!" Snivellus sneered.

"Not at all," I replied, "I just think you're stupid because you're slow. Petrificus Totalus!"

I heard a sound come out of Snivellus puny little mouth as he went as stiff as a board and fell over

"What's that Snivellus? Was that a whimper I heard? No, it can't be," I spoke to the crowed now, "Our Snivellus doesn't whimper, after all, that's why he's in Gryffindor, the house of the brave. Oh wait, I just remembered, he's not in the house of the brave is he? He's in the house of the cowards!

"You say one more word to Severus, Potter, and I'll hex you till you look like a baby mandrake!" Lily said as anger flashed in her green eyes.

All the onlookers around us gave an "Ohhh!"

"Was that a challenge Evans?" I asked her.

"Everything's a challenge to you, Potter, your more stupid than a flobberworm gone rogue!"

"I don't want to have to hex you Evans."

"Then don't, and you can just walk away."

"No, I don't think so," said Sirius with a grin replying for James, "I think I'll just do it myself. Expeliarmus!" With that Lily's wand flew out of her hand and into Sirius's grip. Lily looked seething.

I hadn't noticed that Severus's bonds had been so loose until I felt a piercing pain in the side of my shoulder. Luckily it had just skimmed me. It didn't stop Sirius from loosing his temper though.

" You'll pay for that!" Shouted Sirius, "Furnunculus!"

In an instant pimples started erupting all over Snape's face making him look uglier then was before, which wasn't saying much! I burst out laughing, It really was very funny, the only problem was Lily didn't find it funny at all. SLAP!

"HEY!" I shouted holding my cheek where she had hit me across the face, "What was that for?"

The next thing I know is lily helping Snape up and walking with him towards the hospital wing. I turned to Sirius.

"What just happened?" I demanded.

"I'm not sure." Admitted Sirius, we both turned to Remus, silently asking for answers.

"The two of you messed up." He said simply. We left it at that.


End file.
